


In Dire Need of Assistance

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU No One Wanted) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is Not Smooth, Alex is Garbage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, GWash is a History Professor, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurricane Alexander, Poor Aaron Burr, This Ending Is Garbage, Washingdad, Washington is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: George, of course, remembered his past life. As rare and speculative as reincarnation was, he’d heard of few reincarnates who were as old as he was and did not remember. He had, however, kept it a secret. He’d always valued his privacy and the idea of a calm, peaceful life, and those two things would’ve been hard to achieve if anyone knew that he had been the first President of the United States. No one else knew. Not his family, not his colleagues or closest friends, not even his wife. George Washington was a secret he had kept since he was nineteen, and it was a secret he planned on keeping until he died.Or, How Aaron Completely Blows Their Cover





	In Dire Need of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, IT'S THE PRIDE OF MT. VERNON, IT'S GEORGE WASHINGTON!
> 
> Thanks to Sanna_Black_Slytherin for beta-ing this for me and helping me organize the Mess that is my brain.You're a Godsend, honestly.

George William knew Hayley the moment the kid opened his mouth in George’s American History class. Maybe he didn’t know _exactly_ who this boy was, but he knew what he was like. He recognized that fire, that passion, that ambition and intelligence, even if Hayley was more mature and subdued than the last person George knew like this.

 

He watched as Alexander Hayley recruited his merry band of friends, an odd group of people who all seemed to click the moment they met. He watched as Hayley excelled in his studies, turning in impossibly eloquent essays and reports, and flourishing in class discussions. The kid seemed happy and -- despite the dark circles under his eyes in addition to the fact that George himself had witnessed him mixing a Monster energy drink, a Redbull, and what appeared to be a massive mug of black coffee -- healthy.

 

All the while, George couldn’t shake the feeling that Hayley was a more familiar person in his life than just another overzealous college student -- as if he _knew_ him from somewhere, though George couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out from where.

 

George, of course, remembered his past life. As rare and speculative as reincarnation was, he’d heard of few reincarnates who were as old as he was and did not remember. He had, however, kept it a secret. He’d always valued his privacy and the idea of a calm, peaceful life, and those two things would’ve been hard to achieve if anyone knew that he had been the first President of the United States. No one else knew. Not his family, not his colleagues or closest friends, not even his wife. George Washington was a secret he had kept since he was nineteen, and it was a secret he planned on keeping until he died.

OoOoO

“Alexander, please,” Barnes hissed to his friend as he tugged him back down, “On Parker’s behalf, I’m going to have to ask you to kindly _shut the hell up_.”

 

The words weren’t meant to be overheard, but Barnes and Hayley were in the very front row, a mere three feet from George’s desk.

 

Alexander was on one of his many rants, today’s topic being Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemmings. The lesson had been about the Founding Fathers’ relationships with slavery (a very uncomfortable subject for George, but he felt moral obligation to teach it; he wouldn’t ever be able to forgive himself for the atrocities he had committed, but the least he could do was to teach this to his students), and, unfailingly, Hayley had felt the need to add his two cents. It was definitely more restrained than some of Hayley’s other tirades George had heard about Jefferson -- who was, and George still couldn’t believe that he was saying this, capable of competing with one of George’s old friends when it came to spouting anti-Jeffersonian rhetoric -- but it was still scathing.

 

“Aaron, Parker isn’t even h--” Hayley argued, and George furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He knew Barnes’ middle name was Aaron, but it wasn’t something he’d ever gone by.

 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Barnes whispered  again, “It’s common courtesy to not talk about your friends behind their backs, so _shut. Up._ It was two hundred years ago, and everyone already _knows_ that it happened, so unless you want me to bring up some of the other Founders’ relationships with mistresses, be quiet.”

 

Hayley’s eyes went wide for a moment before he narrowed them. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would,” Barnes warned. “Think about how Parker would feel, if he was here.”

 

Hayley sunk low into his seat, a look akin to one of shame on his face.

 

“Thank you,” Barnes said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

George watched this exchange, his confusion growing by the second. Barnes was acting as if Hayley was doing nothing more than spreading unflattering gossip about one of his friends, and Hayley himself looked as if he agreed with that assessment. Then there was the whole thing with Barnes mentioning _other_ Founders’ mistresses… This entire conversation felt just-- off.

 

“Is that all, Mr. Hayley?” George asked, hoping to get some answers if nothing else.

 

“Um, yeah,” Hayley replied, “It was an absolutely shitty thing to do, and it’s inexcusable, but other people also did really shitty things. Basically, everyone was an asshole.”

 

This didn’t exactly help in clarifying matters. “Okay…” George said. “Anyways, continuing on.”

OoOoO

For the next week, George’s mind kept wandering back to that conversation. Who was Parker? Why would he have been so upset about what Hayley was saying? Since when did Hayley care about other people's feelings? To the best of George’s knowledge, Haley rarely cared if he had insulted someone.

 

And then there was the thing about other mistresses. George was aware, of course, of some of the more deviant activities of his former associates, but that didn’t explain Hayley’s reaction. It was almost as if he himself was tied to one of these affairs.

 

Could he have been the descendant of some Founder’s bastard child? No, that was too far removed from the situation. People rarely cared about those things these days. Still, that was the only logical explanation.

 

Unless.

 

But that was crazy. Yes, Hayley reminded George of a certain Caribbean immigrant from his past life, but that didn’t mean anything. Besides, since when would Hamilton _stop_ in the middle of a rant about _Jefferson_?

 

George was just lonely. That wasn’t unusual. Of course he would see evidence of a former friend in someone. He missed them -- that’s all.

OoOoO

A month later, and the situation seemed to repeat itself. They were discussing the creation of the Constitution, and Hayley was going off on yet another tangent about the fact that ‘if they hadn’t wanted the Necessary and Proper clause used, they wouldn’t have added it!’ when Barnes, again, leveled him with a glare. “Alex I swear to God if this is about your damn bank, I’m going to fuck up your coffee on purpose for a week,” he muttered.

 

Hayley ignored him, but the scowl on his face said enough.

 

“Oh my God. You’re unbelievable,” Barnes said, rubbing a hand over his face, “You and your stupid bank are going to be the death of me. It’s as if you’ve forgotten that that was two hundred years ago, and you got it passed.”

 

Both of George’s eyebrows rose so high up his face that it seemed as though they were trying to escape. At this rate, George thought, this might well become his default expression when dealing with Hayley and Barnes.

 

A few minutes later, George said, “Hayley, that’s enough. We don’t have time for this.”

 

“But, sir--”

 

“I said: we don’t have time. Meet me after class.”

 

George watched as his student swallowed and sat back down, his eyes fixed on the tabletop for the rest of the lesson, taking notes with a meek air.

OoOoO

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hayley asked once the rest of the students had filed out of the room.

 

“Yes. Sit down, Hayley,” George said, gesturing to the chair he kept at the front of the room.

 

The boy did so, but a moment later he was talking again. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away, I just think--”

 

George sighed, saying, “Shush. You’re not in trouble, son.”

 

Hayley seemed to smirk a little and said, “I’m not your son.”

 

George glared at him. “I can’t help but pay attention to the conversations between you and Daniel Barnes in my class,” he said.

 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. _Please_ don’t be mad at Aaron; he’s just trying to keep me from making an ass of myself,” Hayley rambled.

 

“Alexander!” George barked, and Hayley immediately shut up, his back snapping ramrod straight.

 

“ _Yessir_ ,” he blurted out quickly, having understood the implied ‘shut up’ behind the words.

 

“Like I was saying, you’re not in any trouble. I just noticed that some of your discussions are, uh, unusual to say the least,” George said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“They are?” Alexander replied, feigning innocence. “I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Really? Can I ask what Mr. Barnes was talking about today? Something to do with a bank?”

 

Hayley’s face suddenly paled.

 

“Professor William, with all due respect, that’s not really something I am at liberty to discuss,” he said quietly.

 

George couldn’t help but feel that that answer was rather suspicious. “And why is that?” he asked, trying to toe the line between curious and skeptical.

 

“I cannot explain it without Aaron’s explicit permission. It’s a very personal issue,” Alexander said, a sort of look of protective defiance in his eyes that took George aback.

 

“I’m not accusing you of anything, son--”

 

Again, Alexander had that little grin on his face as he repeated, “I’m not your son.”

 

“I’d just like to know why Daniel Barnes seems to think you have a connection to the first National Bank and, if I’m reading this correctly, Alexander Hamilton.”

 

Hayley’s eyes narrowed. “Again, that is a private matter between Aaron and I, sir.”

 

“And why do you call him Aaron? Is that his preference? Should I call him that?” George went on, knowing that he was tip-toeing a very fine line. He was, in all honesty, just concerned for and curious about his students. Maybe that was unprofessional, but he was, nonetheless.

 

“I can’t say, not without his permission,” Hayley replied. He sighed, then continued. “But he’s waiting for me right outside, I could go ask if it’s alright with him.”

 

George nodded. “That’s fine.”

 

He knew that this might just be some ploy for Alexander to run off, but he trusted this kid.

 

Hayley hopped up and raced to the door. Several minutes later, he returned with Barnes in tow. “He said that if we’re going to tell you, he has to be here. He has to be in, you might say, the room where it happens,” Hayley said, that mischievous smile on his face.

 

Barnes smacked him upside the head. “Stop. Please. For all our sakes,” he groused.

 

“Whatever,” Hayley said.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” George asked.

 

“Of course, sir,” Hayley said, and there was a beat of silence as the boy seemed to gather his thoughts. “It’s actually pretty complicated and messy, and it sounds crazy, believe me, but it’s the truth, I swear--”

 

“Alexander _please_. Now is not the time,” Daniel--Aaron?--said.

 

“We’re reincarnates,” Hayley said. He winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth, regretting the bluntness, but there was nothing he could do to take them back.

 

George gave himself a mental high five, and it took all his professional dignity to not to shout something akin to “I knew it!”. A moment later, something dawned on him. “Both of you?” George asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. He had always reckoned Hayley was a reincarnate, while Barnes was simply someone who knew this and used it to keep the boisterous student in check.

 

“Yes sir,” Alexander said.

 

George racked his brain. If Hayley truly was Hamilton, who could Barnes be? The fact that Alexander took to calling him ‘Aaron’ was a rather obvious hint, but that was insane. Hamilton and Burr, best friends? Burr murdered him, for God’s sake!

 

“Well then,” he finally said, “Who were you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I was Alexander Hamilton, sir,” Hayley replied. George couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That explains a lot,” he said, grinning at his old aide-de-camp. He’d seen this boy as a son, and now here he was.

 

“Like what?” Alexander asked, standing up even straighter, as if he was preparing for a fight. George had to disguise his snort of laughter with a cough.

 

“Nothing, nothing. You just seem very opinionated on _certain subjects_ , is all,” he said. Turning to Barnes, he squinted. “And who are you, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

 

Barnes fidgeted. “I’d rather not tell, sir,” he said evasively, and George was again reminded of a certain other young man who could never take a stand except in that one moment when he should not have, but that was still _impossible_. Alexander Hamilton never forgave, and he never forgot. Not even -- especially not -- Aaron Burr, his oldest friend who ultimately became his unlikely enemy and the catalyst of their mutual destruction.

 

Alexander frowned. “Aaron--” he began, but was cut short by Barnes’ hand.

 

“Alex, please don’t,” Barnes said, his voice beseeching. “We’ve been over this.”

 

“And I still think that it’s a good idea--”

 

“Do I need to remind you that we’ve had this discussion?”

 

“My last good idea seems to have worked out _pretty damn well_ , if I can say so,” Alexander defended himself.

 

“That was a sheer coincidence,” Barnes maintained. “Statistically--”

 

George observed the two with curiosity, trying to glean anything from their interaction, but at Alexander’s words, he narrowed his eyes. “Language, son,” he said sternly.

 

“Not your son, sir,” Alexander replied cheekily.

 

“Will you stop quoting that fucking musical, Hamilton?!” Barnes finally burst out, frustration leaking from his voice.

 

“Excuse you,” George said, leveling Barnes with the same cold glare he used when being faced with mutinous soldiers. There was a legend that George Washington had once stared down an entire army, which -- while untrue -- did go a long way to illustrate why Barnes stilled completely when subjected to it. “Now. Are you going to tell me who you were or not?” he continued icily.

 

Alexander once again opened his mouth, but this time, surprisingly enough, he wasn’t trying to pressure Barnes. “I think fair’s fair, sir,” he told George, one of whose eyebrows disappeared beneath his hair. “I think I’d like to know -- we both would,” Alexander corrected himself after a glance at Barnes, “whether you are a reincarnate yourself. It’s kind of relevant to Aaron’s answer,” he elaborated.

 

“I…” George started, unsure of how to proceed. On the one hand, the moment he told them, he would entrust his secret to two college students, and while he trusted Alexander with the future of their country, he wasn’t sure that secrets were safe with a person claiming to have been Alexander Hamilton. Everyone and their mother knew Hamilton didn't exactly have a stellar track record of keeping things under wraps. As to the other student… Well. George knew even less about him, and if there was one lesson he had learned from his unfortunate venture into politics, it was never to give strangers ammunition against oneself if one could help it -- and it was rarely the case that one could not. On the other hand, if he didn’t tell Alexander, he might never again have a shot at getting one of his closest friendships back. Alexander Hamilton had been as close to a son as George has had, not including the Marquis de Lafayette.

 

“Sir?” Alexander interrupted George's inner monologue.

 

“Yes?” George asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing he hadn’t used his last Ibuprofen two days ago.

 

“I believe your hesitation speaks for itself, sir,” Alexander said, showing the kind of astuteness that had caught George Washington’s attention the first time around.

 

Damn the consequences, George thought.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am a reincarnate,” he said, stating what they all already knew. He took a deep breath and went ahead, “As for who I was, I believe you used to call me ‘Your Excellency.”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened, and a smile grew on his face. Next to him, Barnes stiffened, a stark contrast to Alexander’s excitement.

 

“General--I mean Your Excellency--I mean Your Professorship--I mean--”

 

“Alexander please,” George waved him off tiredly.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, I just… wow,” Alexander muttered, looking up at George with the same kind of reverence he always had before. George couldn't help the slight chuckle at the sight.

 

George also noticed the way Barnes was trying to melt into the wall behind him, as if trying to become a part of the decorations. “So,” he said, “Do I have a clearance high enough to know who Barnes was?” George’s voice was laced with irony. His other eyebrow shot up to meet his first.

 

He’d never seen Daniel so uncomfortable, which -- seeing as George had never seen Daniel apart from Alexander, which was a stressful situation in and of itself -- was saying something.

 

“Professor-- Your Excellency, sir, before we continue I need you to promise to understand that Aaron is my best friend, second only to Jon in terms of affection. Please do not judge him too harshly for his past mistakes,” Alexander cut in.

 

Warning bells began to go off in George’s mind. “I can try,” he finally conceded after a moment of consideration.

 

George watched as Alexander glanced at Daniel and nodded. Daniel bit his lip for a moment before saying, “Aaron Burr, sir. At your service.”

 

“You made a reference! I’m so proud!” Alexander enthused, looking like his face might split in two if his smile became any wider.

 

“Sweet Jesus. I really _do_ spend too much time with you,” Daniel muttered.

 

George didn't know how to react. On one hand, the option had come up in his mind, but he had dismissed it as impossible based on what he had known -- or thought he knew, at any rate -- about Alexander Hamilton; on the other hand, the fact remained that _Aaron Burr murdered his son in cold blood,_ not even having enough enough decency to feel sorry about it afterwards.

 

Noticing George’s distinct lack of a reaction, Alexander put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder for support. “Sir,” he said slowly, “I would like to remind you that Aaron is very dear to me, and I have forgiven him completely. You have no right to hold it against him -- it concerns nobody but the two of us.”

 

“Alexander,” George took a breath to calm himself. “You’re forgetting that the impact of a person’s death isn’t really something you can limit. Your death affects primarily the people around you, because they’re the ones who have to live without you.”

 

“And so did I,” Alexander hissed abruptly. “ _You_ died on _me_ , so don’t you _dare_ try to guilt-trip Aaron or myself into whatever it is you’re trying to do. You left us first.”

 

“Son--”

 

“ _Don't call me son!_ ” Alexander said loudly.

 

There was a moment of deafening silence.

 

“Alexander, you must see where I'm coming from,” George said quietly.

 

“Yeah, I do. I died. Guess what? I'm not dead anymore. I'm alive and well, and Aaron is my best friend. He's been there for me through _so much shit_ that it more than makes up for something that has happened over two hundred years ago and that we _can’t change anyhow_.”

 

Another moment passed in which no one said a word.

 

“Hamilton? Would you look at me, please?” George asked, placing a hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander tensed under the touch, but he looked up a moment later. “I can't make decisions for you. I don't approve of this, but you don't, and never have, needed my permission to form relationships. I'm sorry I flew off the handle.”

 

Alexander huffed. “It's fine.”

 

“No, it’s not,” George countered. He chanced a look at Daniel, who was steadfastly avoiding his eyes. Now that he knew what to look for, it was glaringly obvious that Daniel Barnes had been Aaron Burr. The same evasiveness, the same caution, the same guarded look in his eyes. It made George _wonder_.

 

“Are any of your other friends reincarnates?” George asked unexpectedly. The chances were slim -- but then again, they hadn’t been that high when it came to Hayley and Barnes either.

 

Alexander smiled ear to ear. “Yes sir,” he said, “John is back. We're, uh, together. Jefferson and Madison are back and together, too, to the surprise of exactly nobody. Aaron’s got his Theodosia back, and Herc is studying fashion,” he said.

 

George smiled but couldn't help the feeling of sadness bubbling in his stomach. It was a stupid feeling. He already had one of his adoptive sons back; was it too much to ask for to have both?

 

“And who could forget everybody's favourite fighting Frenchman? Or Frenchperson,” Alexander corrected himself habitually, ignoring Daniel’s glower ease that bespoke many years of practice. “Laf’s non-binary and dating Herc. It's freaking adorable.”

 

“Everyone is gay, sir,” Aaron supplied helpfully.

 

“Except you.”

 

“Except me.”

 

“Our token straight,” Alexander joked, punching Aaron in the shoulder. Aaron winced.

 

“Boys,” George said, intervening before the two boys could resort to actual fighting,  “I would like to ask you to please keep my identity just between us.”

 

“What? No, sir--” Alexander said, a look of shock on his face.

 

“Alexander, this is _not_ up for debate. I don’t need to be hounded by the press every blessed day for the rest of my life,” George said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“But sir, the others! They’re going to want to know!” Alexander pressed on.

 

“No. Listen to me, Alexander,” George replied, “No one else is going to find out about this, understand?”

 

“What about Lafayette?” Alexander asked.

 

George was silent for a moment. “I will tell Lafayette myself if the right moment presents itself.”

 

Alexander frowned, and Aaron rolled his eyes. “Listen to the General, Alexander. You have your orders from your commander.”

 

“You made _another_ reference!” Alexander said, “Granted, it was to distract me, but still! That’s two in one conversation!”

 

“Have you ever shut up in your life?” Aaron asked.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Maybe you should consider it.”

 

“So I should… talk less?”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Smile more?”

 

George grinned at the boys’ antics before clearing his throat. “Putting aside everything else, it’s truly good to see you again,” he told Alexander. He wasn’t sure whether he would be able to look Aaron in the eye and say those words quite yet, but not everything was about Aaron Burr.

 

“It's good to see you too, sir,” Alexander said, grinning up at him.

 

“I do hope you understand this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in class,” George said.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Alexander said with a massive grin.

 

George couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Did you guys enjoy it? Did I do GWash justice? What do you think should come next? Who do you want to see? Are you guys ready for some Schuyler Sisters? Feel free to tell me! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
